


If Wishes Were Horses

by jjjean65



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjean65/pseuds/jjjean65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim overhears a conversation that allows him to pursue Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Horses

## If Wishes Were Horses

by Jean

Author's website:  <http://jea.fanspace.com/>

yadda yadda petfly yadda

Previously published in Whispers of the Heart 4.

This story is a sequel to: - 

* * *

If Wishes Were Horses... 

Summary: Jim overhears a conversation that allows him to pursue Blair. 

It was just after the morning break as Megan Connor stood frowning in the deserted break room. Her mildly black mood was directed at the huge array of chocolates in the vending machine. "Damn American chocolate. Nothing I want here." she grumbled to herself as she took a halfhearted kick at the machine in frustration. 

Hearing a slight laugh from behind her she turned to see Blair entering the room. He had seen her actions and reacted with undisguised amusement. He came to stand beside her in front of the machine, dropping his bag on the floor. Grinning he innocently inquired, "Spoilt for choice?" as he waved his hand across the selection of Mars, Snickers and Reese's peanut butter cups. 

Megan tossed him a disgusted look and then sighed, "As if! Not a chance, Sandy. When I have a munchie attack I really long for a taste of home. What I want are Cherry Ripes, Jaffas, Fantales, Violet Crumbles! Even a Vegemite sandwich would help." She mournfully kicked the machine again and it gave a metallic rattle and clunk. 

Blair restrained her lightly by placing his hand on her arm, laughingly replying, "Take it easy on the hardware, Megan. I'm sure you'll figure a way around the problem - after all, you are a detective." Megan snorted at the teasing remarks and glared at the offending machinery before her. 

Blair turned his gaze from Megan and looked through the window in the break room. He could barely see where Jim sat working at his desk, but his imagination as always filled in the blanks. He thought of the hard lines of his friend's muscles beneath his smooth shirt. He said in a wistful tone, "Anyway, we all want something we can't have." He wondered how those muscles would feel pressed close to him and he sighed, not realizing Megan had heard his soft mutter. 

Megan shook off Blair's hand and looked to see what had caused the sigh. She realized that Blair had undisguised longing on his face. Following the direction of his gaze she spotted the buff man at work. She grinned said in a sly tone, "I dunno Sandy. You could have what you want. Just ask him, I bet he wouldn't say no to you." 

Blair dragged his eyes away from watching Jim to stare at Megan, appalled that he had been caught unawares in a lustful gaze at his partner. "What do you mean?" His tone was defensive and the young man flushed red with embarrassment at the thought of having his desire for Jim discovered. 

Megan snorted and replied, "I'm a detective, you know. Strewth Blair, I can see how you feel about him, and it doesn't take a detective to notice sometimes. How you feel shines from you when you look at him and you think no one else is looking. You really love him, don't you?" 

Blair's look changed to panic and he groaned, slumping into a nearby chair. "God, Megan. If I'm that transparent he's gotta know." Desperately looking at Megan he pleaded, "What should I do? I mean... Oh God, I don't know what I mean. I don't even know if he likes guys that way." 

Megan sat down next to him, patting his shoulder lightly. "If he knows how you feel and hasn't killed you yet, he may be interested, ever think of that? I know he loves you too; maybe he's just cautious. But finding out should be easy, ask him out. Surely you've done that before?" she asked gently. 

Blair looked over at Megan and said in an awkward tone, "That's just the point, Megan. I haven't ever asked a guy out. Women sure, I've never had a problem with them. Sure, guys have asked me out but I've always said no. Not that I haven't noticed them or anything, I've just never wanted to go further with a guy before now. This has gotten me so wound up." He sighed again, "Jim has got to know what he is to me. He's so important to me, I don't want to stuff up our friendship if I get it wrong. I have a lot to lose here, Megan." 

Megan looked a little amazed at this revelation from her friend, "You've never asked a guy out? And here I thought you were the guy who had tried everything." 

Blair grinned at her, "What, with all the lovely ladies around, why bother experimenting? Even with other offers it never crossed my mind seriously until I met Jim." 

"So ask him." Megan persisted. 

Blair griped, "Ask him! Oh, so you reckon I should go up to him and say 'Hey Jim, I love you. Take me to bed.' I'll probably end up in a hospital bed and not courtesy of the latest psycho." He stopped ranting at Megan and put his head in his hands muttering, "God, me and Jim. That is never gonna happen." 

Megan tried to keep from laughing at Blair's scenario, "Blair, I didn't say proposition him, though that could work. I said ask him out. Wonderburger will do. Just make it him and you. No me, no Rafe, no Henry and especially no Simon. You'll never know unless you ask and it's tearing you up inside not knowing. Everyone's starting to notice how quiet you've become." 

"Yeah, I know." Blair sighed again and got up from his seat, leaning over to grab his bag. "I've been trying to work out how to tell my best friend that I want more than friendship." 

Megan also stood up and gently tapped his arm, "Sandy, you will work it out. You're one of the smartest guys I know. You'll find a way. Right now though, I have to get back to work." 

"... and I have to get to Ranier. Hey, Megan. Thanks, for listening and all." Blair smiled at her, "You are right. I'll figure this out." 

Megan returned the smile full force, "That's what friends are for, Sandy." She stood and waved Blair off at the elevator before she headed back to the bullpen. She glanced across at Jim and noticed a small grin on his face as he quickly bent his head to his paperwork. Megan wondered if he knew anything about what she and Blair had spoken about, but shrugged and dismissed it. No way could he hear anything across the hall. 

* * *

Jim had assumed Blair had left for the university so he began to concentrate on his paperwork. He realized Blair hadn't gone when he faintly heard Blair's muffled tones across the corridor in the break room with Megan. Curious about what had delayed him, Jim soon realized he was picking up on Blair's distress about something and tuned in on the two friends. 

Jim straightened in his chair as he discovered what was being discussed. Jim was dismayed; he had come to terms with the fact that he was in love with Blair. Only the constant parade of casual women in Blair's life had kept him silent. He was surprised that Blair was contemplating asking out a man. Someone he loved by what Jim had overheard, but someone he was unsure of as well. 

He felt the deep pain of a chance lost. His silence had left the way clear for some other man. Someone Blair wanted to get close to physically. Jim growled at the thought of anyone touching his guide. Pushing his own thoughts of a naked Blair aside, he realized that Megan seemed to know who Blair was talking about and was actively encouraging him. 

He kept listening, a frown furrowing his features; Jim wanted to find out more about this man, this person who could take Blair away from him. Jim almost fell back out of his seat at what he heard. Me! Blair wants me, loves me! Knowing that Blair wanted him the same way lifted some of the worry from Jim's mind. He kept listening, hoping to get a clue on how to approach this new situation. 

Megan's observation of Blair's lassitude made Jim recall that he himself had wondered where Blair's bounce had gone. He had put it down to a hectic schedule and long hours in the precinct and university. Now he knew Blair was treading warily on new emotional ground and wasn't sure of himself or the man he loved. 

He began to plan his seduction; a slight grin flitted across his face. Jim flushed as he realized that Megan had returned to the bullpen and was looking at him. He dropped his eyes to his paperwork and continued his plotting. 

* * *

Later that night at the loft Jim had his idea all planned out. He rechecked the stereo system and the tape he'd had made that afternoon. 

He smiled softly to himself as he took a shower. He glided his soapy hands over his body, feeling the firm muscle beneath the smooth skin. He hoped that if his plan went well that Blair would be the one caressing him later in the night. Drying himself off he hummed tunelessly, listening for Blair to come home. 

He checked out his room as he dressed. Fresh sheets on the bed, lube and condoms in the drawer, candles on the dresser ready to be lit. Hopefully if things played out as he had planned the items would all be well used. Hearing Blair's car approaching, he grinned and descended the stairs to begin cooking the dinner. He smiled as Blair walked through the door tossing his bag into his room. 

"Hey Chief. How did it go today?" he asked casually as he moved the stir-fry around the pan. 

Blair wandered over to the kitchen to smell what Jim was cooking, "Hey Jim. It was busy. Oooh stir-fry." He grinned as he sneaked a slice of bamboo from the pan whilst deftly avoiding Jim's mock attack with the spoon. 

"I had an idea for a hearing test. Interested?" Jim asked in a bland tone. 

Jim almost laughed out loud as he watched Blair's face light with interest, then casually play it down as he calmly replied. "Sure, what did you have in mind?" 

"I sort of set it up so we could try it out before dinner." Jim nodded in the direction of the lounge room. He watched as a wary look descended over Blair's face. 

"Why a test? I thought you hated them," Blair asked in a suspicious tone. 

"Nah, just a grumble or two. Some of them have helped me. So, you game?" Jim quirked an eyebrow at him. At Blair's quick nod he continued, "Go play the tape in the stereo. Once you know what it is, rewind it, play it back at the louder level that it would be normally. Then, while it's playing, say something to me from over there. I'll tell you what I can hear, from that distance, with background noise from the tape. Okay?" 

Blair quickly plucked a small strip of beef from the pan, grinning as Jim again missed rapping his knuckles with the spoon. "Sounds simple enough. Okay." He nodded and moved over to the stereo. With his back turned to Jim he never knew what an appealing sight his denim-clad rear was for the older man. Jim almost groaned aloud as Blair bent over the stereo to set up the tape. 

Quickly listening to the tape, Blair glanced back at Jim inquiring, "Major Crimes right? I can hear Rafe's voice." He straightened up and looked over to his silent friend, who nodded his agreement. 

Blair rewound the tape and boosted the sound level as Jim had told him. He had an idea that Jim wanted it at a realistic level for the precinct. Then he paused to think about what he would say. A small grin flashed over his face. 

Hitting the play button he looked over to where Jim stood in the kitchen and said in a steady voice. "Why did the computer cross the road?" At Jim's startled look, Blair continued grinning slightly, "Because a chicken programmed it." He gave a small chuckle as he watched Jim's reaction to the new spin on the lame joke. He turned off the tape waiting on a response from Jim. He knew that the sentinel had heard what he had said, but he was curious as to what the test would prove. 

Jim took the pan off the stove, turning it off. Looking over to Blair who still stood in the lounge he said "So, you think chickens are smart enough to program computers now?" 

Blair grinned and pointed at Jim in delight, "I knew you'd hear it. Not much of a test." He stopped his small outburst at Jim's raised hand. 

"Hold on Chief. Hearing what you said wasn't the real object of the test." Jim stepped away from the kitchen bench moving closer to Blair who was watching him intently. Blair nodded encouragement, keeping silent, wanting Jim to continue. "Distance was the test. It was to see if I could hear your voice over the noise of Major Crimes from this distance." 

Blair looked puzzled, "Why Jim?" 

Jim stepped around the table and closer still to the object of his affections, "From the kitchen to where you're standing, how far would you say that was? Say, in terms of the bullpen." 

Blair stood still and considered, "Well, possibly the stairs, or the elevator. Maybe Simon's office?" He looked to Jim for a clue. 

Jim supplied his answer, "... or the break room. On a noisy afternoon. Say, as you're leaving for school." He watched the dawn of realization appear on Blair's face, quickly replaced by wary caution. Jim continued as he rounded the sofa, "You see, Blair. I figure the only bed you'll be sleeping in tonight won't be a hospital bed. It will be mine." 

Blair glared at Jim and backed away from his slowly advancing partner until he hit the wall. "Jim, come on. That was a private conversation." 

Jim stood in front of Blair, in his space but not touching him, "I was angry when I heard that you wanted to date a guy. So I kept listening until I realized you were talking about how you feel about me." 

Blair looked away, "Ah man, you heard all that?" He peeked up at Jim to see him softly smiling at him. Encouraged that he might not be dead meat just yet, he asked, "What else did you hear?" 

Jim reached out and turned his face toward him again. Once he had Blair's attention Jim slid his hands down the tense body in front of him, feeling the tremors of nervousness. Blair lost himself in the feel of Jim's soft touches across his chest and arms; he was fast learning to love the strokes and twitches as his clothes came undone and flesh was bared. 

Blair knew that the dreams of gentle tugs through his hair was nothing compared to the reality until Jim's hands tightened in the curls and answered the question, "Well, I know that I'd be the first guy you'd date." He pinned Blair with a possessive glance, "And the only one, the last, right?" 

At Jim's question he snapped alert and nodded, wincing slightly at the pull on his hair until Jim loosened his grip. "Yeah. I mean you are it, Jim." He lost himself to the feelings again as Jim's questing fingers continued their exploration of his exposed chest, his eyes slid closed to concentrate on the feelings. 

Jim's look softened as he gazed on the lush face of his soon to be lover. His eyes travelled over the flushed features as he leaned in for a kiss. Brushing his lips softly over Blair's slightly open mouth, he smiled inwardly at the small moan he captured. Pulling back slightly he whispered into Blair's ear, "Just so you're not on this limb alone, I love you too." 

Blair's groan of pleasure at his declaration filled Jim's ears. He felt Blair clutch at him, sliding hands to open buttons, grasping at the opening in his pants. Desire flared higher in him and Jim found himself losing his grip and he grasped quickly at his Guide's shoulders to anchor himself. He felt moist lips against his ear, "Love you, Jim. Stay with me here. Let's do this, okay? Jim?" Shaking his head to clear it he opened his eyes to see a worried Guide in front of him; what he wanted was a wanton imp. 

"I'm okay, Chief." He pulled Blair against his chest gasping at the feel of their bodies touching. He pressed a kiss to his temple. "You are way too much for this old man. I need to lie down." Jim looked into Blair's face watching the concern turn to outrage at his 'old' remark then fade to wry amusement at the 'bed' hint. 

"Sure Jim. But I'll have to come with you. Just to be sure you're safe," Blair said in an innocently sage tone. 

"Of course," Jim agreed with a nod and pulled Blair with him up the stairs, "This way..." 

At the top of the stairs Jim turned and smiled at Blair who was half way up them and struggling with his shirt, then he headed for the bed. He slowed but didn't turn around when he heard the small gasp from Blair as he reached the landing. Giving Blair time to adjust to being up stairs, he opened the drawer and pulled out the condoms and lube and quietly set them on top of the drawers. Only then did Jim turn around, hearing Blair's rapid breathing clear across the room. 

Blair stood motionless at the top of the stairs taking in all the preparations, all the effort that Jim had gone to, and it made him even more nervous than he ever thought he could be. He paused, not knowing if he could measure up to Jim's obvious expectations. "Hey Jim. Lotta expectations here?" He asked hesitantly in a subdued tone as he pointed to the freshly made bed and eyed the supplies that Jim had taken out. 

"We'll just see how it happens, Chief. No pressure, just being ready." Jim looked over to where Blair stood, "Whatever you're comfortable with." 

"Boy Scout, huh?" Blair grinned and asked, " Whatever I'm comfortable with? Any ideas?" He waggled his eyebrows and strutted towards the bed. 

Jim grinned and pulled Blair into his arms," Well, as a suggestion, we could take up where we left off downstairs. Doing stuff that you know..." He demonstrated this by squeezing his new lover gently. " Cuddling..." he grinned slightly at Blair's murmur of contentment. 

He bent his head to nibble along Blair's neck, up his jawline then his lips took in Blair's sighing breath and whispered, "Kissing..." and gently tugged at the slightly parted lips with his teeth. 

Blair moaned, "Anything else you can think of?" 

Jim gave a small chuckle, "Well... if we get that far you can top." He felt Blair tense in his arms. "Blair, what?" 

Blair pulled back to look up at Jim, "You want me to top?" 

"Yeah, you know it's just like being with a girl only different." Jim chuckled softly. 

Blair snorted, "Yeah different all right, but I don't want to hurt you. I mean I've read about this stuff but never put it into practice." 

"I know you would be careful, and as for practice... practice on me." He reached down to kiss Blair again and sighed as he avoided Jim's lips. "If you prep me right I won't get hurt. You say you've read about it - we have lube and condoms. It'll be okay." 

He hugged Blair to him, bumping his erection into Blair' stomach, saying in a challenging tone, "I'm definitely up for it, how about you?" 

Blair relaxed again into Jim's arms and began to stroke up and down Jim's back. "Sure thing. Let's get to bed." 

Prompted by Jim's directions that turned into gasps, Blair found himself with greased fingers sliding into the body writhing on the bed below him. The tempo increased as Jim's body bucked beneath him. Turned on by the sight, Blair reached for his own erection only to find Jim's hand in the way. Hesitating he pulled his fingers from Jim's body and waited. Jim relaxed onto the bed and his breathing evened out as he rubbed Blair's thighs gently. 

"In me, please Blair," Jim pleaded softly as he flipped over to present his backside to Blair's eager gaze. Positioning a pillow beneath his hips, Jim tossed the condoms and the half empty tube of lube behind him, grinning as Blair deftly caught them. "Now, and that's an order." 

"Oh yeah." Blair rolled on a condom, gasping as the tightness enclosed him. Shuffling forward so he was between Jim's spread legs, he reached out to caress the solid back in front of him, watching in fascination at the twitches and ripples of muscles under flesh. Jim's frustrated groans made him realize that he was teasing his lover beyond his endurance. 

"Ready?" Blair nudged at Jim's entrance with his cock gasping as Jim pushed back and he slid in halfway, the tight heat sheathing him. He held still to absorb the feelings sparking through his body until Jim bucked against Blair driving him into his lover fully. 

Moaning at the move Blair began to thrust forward into the prone man beneath him. Jim returned the actions as best he could. Lost in the sensations both men reached their peaks and with the last frantic energy and release they collapsed together into a sweaty sprawl on the bed. 

* * *

"So, should we thank Megan?" Jim asked as he lay holding Blair in the aftermath of their loving. 

"Already working on it, Jim. I have connections that can get her what she wants." 

Blair's head jiggled as deep chuckles rumbled through Jim's chest, "Just as long as she doesn't want you that's fine by me, Chief." 

Blair laughed, "Nope, like all women she craves chocolate." 

Jim looked down at Blair in his arms and smugly replied, "Good, 'cos you are all mine." 

Blair enquired in a teasing voice, "What? No sharing?" 

"Nope - you are my one and only sweet." 

"Sweet! Ah... Oh man... Jim." Blair exclaimed and his outrage turned to moans of pleasure as Jim proceeded to show him how sweet. 

* * *

Megan sat in the break room having a quiet rest. It had been a stressful day and no relief was in sight as the day was only half over. Hearing the door open she looked up and smiled as Blair entered and sidled up to her, his hands behind his back. 

"Hey, Megan," he said in a too innocent tone. 

Megan looked at him suspiciously as he was grinning in a wicked way, "Hey yourself. What are you up to? Or shouldn't I ask?" 

"Who me?" Blair chuckled, "Well, remember how you said we don't always get what we want?" 

Megan recalled the conversation they had had about two weeks ago and nodded. "Sure. Why?" 

Blair smiled and taking his hands from behind his back he tipped a whole bag of Australian sweets on the table in front of her. Mini boxes of Jaffas, Fantales, bite sized Cherry Ripes and more. 

As she looked up from the bounty before her she noticed Jim had quietly entered the room. He came up behind Blair and wrapped his arms around his younger partner and smiled at Megan. Kissing Blair's temple as he hugged him he simply stated, "Sometimes we do get what we want." 

Finis 

* * *

End If Wishes Were Horses by Jean: mcarthur@adam.com.au

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
